Sweet Sixteen
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: It's Rachel's birthday but no one remembers. But somehow it turns into the best birthday of all.


**Prompt:**  
**"What the fuck, Berry? You've been walking round the place like someone kicked your cat." **  
**"I haven't got a cat." **  
**"That's not the point, for fucks sake."**

**This is just a one shot. And I know Rachel is 16 now so her next birthday will be when she's 17 but in this she's only just turned 16**

* * *

It was Rachel Berry's birthday. She was 16 today. And she'd been at school for about 4 hours so far and not a single person stopped to even say a 'happy birthday.' Not even Finn. Because she knew that he was annoyed with her still after the whole issue with Puck. She knew he was angry with her but she still expected him to at least wish her a happy birthday. But he didn't. Not one single person had. Not even her dad's. They'd had to leave for work early that morning but they didn't leave her a note or anything. She really was alone. In that moment Rachel realised just how alone she was. Rachel Berry really wasn't loved.

She sighed as she slammed the door of her locker closed and made her way to the choir room to eat her lunch. She pushed the door open and entered the empty room. She took a seat in the corner and pulled out the sandwiches she'd made that morning. She took a bite out of it, not really feeling like eating but forcing the sandwich down all the same. She only managed one of the halves of bread before putting the other piece back in the plastic box she kept her lunch inside. She then took a sip of water from her water bottle. After she'd took a couple of drinks from her water she got back up and walked to her locker. She unlocked it and put her stuff back in. Then she closed it again and walked down the mostly empty corridor. Most people were still eating lunch in the cafeteria.

She was too busy looking at her feet and sighing ever so often that she didn't notice the tall, muscular boy in which she banged into.

"Berry... If you keep looking at the floor it'll make your posture worse and you'll look even more like a hobbit," Puck growled at her, completely going against the whole 'be nice to Jews' thing.

"Oh right," Rachel nodded and looked up at him. She really wasn't up for coming up with a come bat. Not today.

"Shit, what's up?" He asked, frowing. He didn't exactly like Rachel majorly. She was crazy and totally annoying. But she'd believed in him, been his friend and for that she was pretty cool.

"Oh... It's nothing Noah," She shrugged and glanced away from him. She really wasn't up for conversations. She wanted to go home. Or at least get the day over as quickly as possible. It'd really been a bad day. The closest thing to a present was the slushie she recieved that morning. The nearest to a 'happy birthday' was the various insults thrown her way as she walked past. It was a day like any other. She should've expected it'd be like this. Why did she think it'd be any different?

"Don't give me all the damn shit. I know somethings wrong. I may be hot but I'm not stupid," Puck told her seriously. Rachel found herself rolling her eyes. Only Puck would say stuff like that.

"Please, Noah. Just move out of the way so I can go to the ladies room before my next class," Rachel said quietly. At least she was starting to say more than before. Puck hated it when she could fit everything into 3 words. It was weird.

"No. I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," Puck crossed his arms and Rachel knew not to try to make it past him because he was 50 times stronger than she was.

"Okay. Well we'll be standing here for an awful long time," Rachel shrugged a shoulder.

"C'mon, Rach. Please," Puck took her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Nope," Rachel shook her head and twisted out of his grip.

"What the fuck, Berry? You've been walking round the place like someone kicked your cat," Puck narrowed his eyes at her and took a small step closer to her.

"I haven't got a cat," Rachel looked at him with a weird expression on her face.

"That's not the point, for fucks sake," He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone forgot my birthday, alright? I've been on the Earth for 16 years and not one person remembered my birthday in that time. Everyone hates me. No one fucking remembered," She glared at him and pushed past him. He knew just how bad it was. In all the time he'd known Rachel Berry he'd never heard her swear. Never. Not once. Rachel picked up her pace when Puck started to yell after her. And then she was gone from sight.

* * *

That night Rachel heard her doorbell ring. She got up and walked to the door, opening it. Puck was standing on her doorstep with his hands behind his back. He smiled at her before pushing past her. He ignored Rachel's tuts and 'oh, how rude' comments. He looked back at the girl who was standing there in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She closed the door before looking back at the boy infront of him.

"What do you want, Noah?" She asked as she walked back into the living room where she'd been watching a film on TV.

"I wanted to give you this," Puck told her as he sat down on the sofa beside her and help out a small box which was covered in gold star tissue paper. It had a gold ribbon wrapped around it as well.

"Um... Oh right," She nodded as she unwrapped the box. She then proceded to open the bow up and stared down at the charm bracelet covered in star charms.

"I would have come sooner but it took me ages to find that. And get it wrapped," Pucl told her as he looked at his knees.

"Oh my... Thank you so much Noah. You don't know how much this means to me," Rachel grinned as she started to fasten the bracelet on her wrist.

"Let me help you with that," Puck said as he fastened the bracelet onto Rachel's wrist. Rachel then put the box on the coffee table before pressing a soft kiss to Puck's lips.

"Thanks," She smiled as she pulled away. She then got pulled in again as Puck pressed a harder kiss to her lips.

"It's no problem. I'd do anything to make you smile," He whispered in her ear.

"That means the world to me," She whispered back.


End file.
